


First Aid

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: After a battle, Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Aid, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Some Backstory, Wounds, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 5: After a battle.Glimmer cleans Adora’s wounds.





	First Aid

“Ouch.”

 

Adora bit her lower lip as Glimmer carefully cleaned a wound on her arm, a big slash after a battle. The moment the clothe with antiseptics touched the wound, it burned like nothing she had experienced before, catching the warrior off guard.

 

“That hurt! Glimmer, are you sure it’s supposed to feel like this?”

 

The pain was still tingling in Adora’s arm, and she saw the confused look on Glimmer’s face. She just nodded.

 

“Yeah, antiseptics hurt but they kill the bacteria in a wound so it won’t get infected. Have you never used some? I mean, you grew up in the Horde.”

 

Adora just shook her head, still a bit sceptical about how something that hurt could help a wound to heal instead of making it worse.

 

“No? We didn’t use things like that, any medicine or healing things were reserved for active soldiers. We got to deal with injuries ourselves, and an infection was seen as a weakness. This is the first time I’ve got a wound cleaned with something other than water. So, does it really help?”

 

Glimmer nodded, putting more of that liquid on a new piece of cloth.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna dab around your wound, so be prepared ok. Tell me if I need to stop.”

 

Adora nodded, smiling.

 

“Thanks Glimmer, you’re the best for taking care of me.”


End file.
